This invention is related to a mounting frame for a generally planar object such as the mesh used for machine guards, sheet plastic, glass or the like.
Extrusions are commonly used in making storm window frames, fabric framing structures, signs and displays.
Examples of such frame structures may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,189,880 which was issued Feb. 26, 1980, to Gene Ballin for "Combination Mounting Frame and Film for a Window"; 4,333,284, which was issued Jun. 8, 1982, to David F. Meadows for "Extrusion and Building Structures"; 4,586,301 which was issued May 6, 1986, to John B. Hickman for "Retainer Clamp Membrane Fastening System"; 4,694,543, which was issued Sep. 22, 1987, to John L. Conley for "Sheet Gripping Assembly"; 4,878,322, which was issued Nov.7, 1989, to George Ikeda and William B. Walker for "Insulating Plastic Film Structures and Method"; 4,926,605, which was issued May 22, 1990, to Les Milliken and Blair Milliken for "Construction Assembly for Closure Structure"; 5,044,131, which was issued Sep. 3, 1991, to Larry Fisher for "Fabric Awning Assembly and Divider Bead For Use Therein"; and 5,076,033 which was issued Dec. 31, 1991, to Glorio J. Patsy, Jr. for "Method and Apparatus for Connecting Fabric Frame Structure Elements".
Typically the frame includes a channel shaped member of a relatively rigid material with an insert received in the channel member. A fabric material is often wrapped around the insert and is locked into the frame when the insert is inserted in the frame.